She Is Mine
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Grace Marie is a 16 year old girl who is suddenly thrown into a world she had never knew existed. The world of werewolves. Jesse Astin has been an alpha for 4 years and has kept his pack away from the human world. That is until his brother kidnaps a human girl, who he claims is her mate. Now Jesse has to deal with this new human girl, protecting the pack and finding his own mate.
1. Chapter 1

I had never believed in anything supernatural, not ghosts, ghouls, vampires, werewolves or anything even similarly close. I believed that if I could touch it, smell it, see it or hear it must be real. If science, if there was solid proof that it existed, then I believed it was real.

I had never believed that creatures of the moon, were so close to our society. I had no idea that they were on the outskirts of our cities. I had no idea that some of them had chosen to live among us and work, play among us. I had no idea.

I was like most of the population. We had no idea that there were supernatural creatures living near us, and we had no reason to question whether they existed or not. We had legends and myths and there were always people that claimed they spotted these creatures, but no solid evidence.

I didn't think about whether there was something out there or not. I just went about my days. I went to school, talked with friends, did my homework and then worked. My days were all like that. School, work, homework, friends, parents.

I was 16 years old and my greatest fears and goals were probably no different than others goals. My fears were revolved around getting good grades and getting into a good school. My dreams were to have a good job, meet the love of my life, enjoy the little things and the big things.

Fate had a different plan for me. I would not graduate from school and I would not go to college.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe was my best friend; my soul sister. I met her when I was in 10th grade. She had come from a surrounding town, and had moved to the city to go to high school here. She was excited, she had told me, because she had never been in a place as big as this and was excited to see what it's like. Too bad she didn't know that this city was boring.

Chloe was a beautiful person. She had long, thick red hair and every time I saw it, it was perfectly styled. She had blue eyes that were always changing shades. She had a full face with freckles and when she smiled, you could see two dimples on each cheek. She was 5'5" and she had a thinner figure. She would eat and eat and eat anything in sight, but never gained a pound.

"Morning." Chloe came sauntering over, coffee in hand, and her polite smile on her face. She was being her typical morning person, but judging from the look on her face, her parents had been fighting. Again.

"What is it this time?" I grabbed my books and slammed my locker. I was not a morning person and having classes in the morning didn't suit me. All my spares were in the afternoon and all my classes were in the morning. I'd rather have that switched.

"My mom called my dad. She wants more visitation. My dad said no. My mom blew up and drug my stepmom into this." She held the coffee out to me and I took a sip, feeling the hot beverage go down my throat. I needed this.

"Your mom is psycho." Chloe scoffed and shifted her bags on her shoulders. She had way too much going on to be worrying about her parents fighting. She didn't need to worry about that on top of dance, singing lessons, volunteering at the Vet clinic and then school and homework.

"My mom is being a bitch. Like always." She looped her arm through mine and we started walking together. We made our way down the hallway, avoiding as many people as we could. We made it to our class and she let go first and walked in. I followed her and set my books down on the desk before I sat down. I shoved my bag under the desk and behind my feet and then turned to look at Chloe.

She smiled at me and opened up her textbook and took out her late assignment. She gave it a once over before she stood up and handed it in at the front. She lingered there for a moment and then she came back and sat back down.

"Did you notice how many new students we have this year? I swear it seems like there are almost double." I looked up and over to the doorway. There were a few new students passing, all chattering together, looking over their schedules.

"I heard it's because one of the smaller schools burned down. But who knows." I shrugged and flipped open my textbook. We waited in silence for the teacher to come in and start teaching, and we didn't have to wait long.

The weeks passed, all the same, go to classes in the morning, have the afternoon off and work. Chloe and I had almost the same schedule, except that she had one class in the afternoon. After that class, she would come to work as well, and we would work until 6:30. Then whoever worked at night would come and take over.

Chloe and I were creatures of habit. Chloe and I would walk halfway home together. We would stop about 15 minutes in to our walk and then we would start to say goodbye to each other. We would gossip for a minute and then wave, and say that we would meet each other at school the next day.

It was always the same. There was a routine. We had a routine. Everything was fine, everything was the same.

Then it changed. Then everything changed.

We had a shift together, we were supposed to close. It was fine with us because it was Friday and we were not getting up early the next day. I had usually started before her, and sometimes there was an odd time when she was late, so when she didn't show up at time, I shrugged it off. I went to work and I did my job. I would occasionally check the time, but I still didn't worry when she didn't show up. I figured that maybe she had to call in, I didn't worry about it.

I finished, I closed the store, and I went home and went to bed. I woke up the next morning, did my normal routine and went to school. I waited by my locker until the last possible second but she didn't show. I started to get worried. I dug my cellphone out of my pocket and gave her a call. I expected it to go through but it went straight to voicemail.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and grabbed my books and made my way to class. I had this terrible nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I tried to shove that feeling off. I figured maybe Chloe was sick, or maybe she had a late night listening to her parents fighting.

The entire day went like this; me thinking she just needed a day to relax and take things easy. I never once thought the worst. I tried to see the positives in every situation.

Reality finally kicked in when I went home. I opened the door and was dragged to the TV. My father's eyes were glued to the TV and my mom had tears in her eyes. There it was, the truth was blaring from the TV. The missing teenager who didn't come home from school. The missing teenager who hadn't contacted her parents. The missing teenager whose phone was found crushed, destroyed. The missing teenager was Chloe.

Chloe was gone.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I was pacing back and forth trying to keep my anger in check. My brother was not going to get away with this without some kind of punishment. He was really going to get what was coming to him. He not only endangered the girl's life, but he endangered the whole pack.

For 4 years I had made it my mission to keep our pack away from the sights of humans. I had laid strict rules in place to keep my pack from running wild in the human world. We had certain rules for a reason, and this was an example of why.

My brother, my Beta, had gone into the human world. He was supposed to see if there were any suspicions of us, of what we were, and he comes back with an unconscious human in his arms. He was possessive of her, and when anyone came too close to her, he would growl and snap. He would threaten their lives and I knew he would try and make good on this threats.

"Dammit!" I smacked my fist on the desk behind me and heard a loud crack. The wood was splitting from the amount of force in the punch. Better it, than my brother.

"Jesse…" Speaking of the devil, he appeared. He stood before me with no remorse for what he had done. He looked proud of what he did. He didn't understand. He didn't know what he had set into place and what risks he had taken. He had no idea what a stupid thing he did by taking her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all? Dammit Damien! That is a human girl! You took one of them! There are strict rules against doing this unless you come to me or the council!" I ran my fingers through my hair and started pacing again. My wolf was on edge and it was begging to come out and show Damien a lesson. Brother or not, he had done a very stupid thing.

"She's my mate, Jesse. I was not going to leave her and risk losing her in the city." I stopped pacing and dropped my hands. I stood rigid. I could feel my bones snapping and cracking. I was pissed off.

"You kidnapped a human girl! You took her! Do you have any idea how many people are going to be looking for her? You have no idea the risk you took! You not only risked your life but the packs! You didn't think!" I growled and leaned against the already cracking desk. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him. His eyes were turning from the chocolate brown to a golden yellow.

"She's my mate." He said that like it was supposed to change the situation. I scoffed and felt my temper rising. He needs to follow rules.

"We have rules for a reason Damien. You needed to have come to me or the council. That's how it works." His jaw clenched and I could see his form shaking. He was close to losing control as well.

"Screw the council. She's my fucking mate, Jesse. I needed to take her then, so I did. There's nothing we can do to change the situation now. She's here and she's here to stay." His golden eyes met mine and there was a stare down between us. If anyone else dared try and challenge me by staring right at me, I would've snapped their necks. But not my brothers. Blood is thicker than water, and in this pack, family was damn important.

"You will be punished." I stood up and walked over to him. I dropped my hands to my side and made sure he was listening very carefully.

"You will keep her in your sights at all times. She is not to go anywhere alone and if she does need to go somewhere and you are not there, she is to be escorted. Only when she is bonded to you, can she be trusted. Until then, she will stay in your room at all times except when it is time to eat." Damien nodded and stepped back. He dropped his gaze and returned it, his eyes were back to his normal colour. His eyes no longer held anger, they held relief.

"Thank you Alpha." I nodded and when he left, I slammed the door as hard as I could. The door cracked in two and slowly fell off its hinges.

"Now I need to fix your mistake." I sighed and at down at my cracking desk. I would have to work overtime to make sure that this girl's disappearance left no evidence. I would not let this come back to affect the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

The pack was called to a meeting, Chloe and Damien were not there and I didn't want them there. Damien was having a hard enough time trying to keep Chloe in line and keep her calm, he didn't need her to be surrounded by werewolves.

"Alpha, it's time." I stood up and addressed the pack, them all watching me wondering about this strange human. How was I going to tell them this?

"Beta Damien has found his mate." There were some shocked looks but most of the pack was cheering, hollering, being over all excited for Damien.

"He has found his mate in a human. She is here and he had gone into the city to get her." The pack suddenly feel silent and all eyes were on me. They were all watching me, waiting for me to speak again.

"Alpha, did he talk to the council or you? What does this mean for us? Are we in danger?" Once one question was raised other questions were asked until it became this muddles sound of pack members asking questions, wondering what would happen.

"Enough!" I raised my voice silencing every thought and ever whisper. It became quiet enough that you could only hear the sound of breathing.

"He did not talk to the council or myself. He will be punished for what he has done and it will affect the pack but I will make sure it is minimal. She will not be introduced until I and Damien think it is the right time to introduce her. You will not try and meet her, you will not bother Damien to meet her and you will go about your duties and responsibilities like it is any other day." I stopped talking and heard the low rumble of murmurs fill the hall. They were all talking amongst each other, keeping their conversations low, but I could hear what they were saying.

"Alpha, what will we do about the humans? What if they come here looking for her? What if they come close?" I looked at the pack, their worried faces. We had never been close to the humans, we made sure they didn't know about us and we made sure to stay away, with Damien bringing this girl here it jeopardized everything we had worked for.

"I will deal with that. You go about your everyday business. Thank you." I stepped back and nodded my head and once I was done speaking for good, I turned and left the hall.

I made my way back to the house, intent on finding out how Damien found her, where he found her and why exactly he thought he would lose her in the city. Then I would find out how she was doing accepting all of this information.

I walked into the house, ignoring any pack members that hadn't been able to go to the meeting and made my way upstairs to his room. I knocked on the door once and when I didn't hear him coming to the door, I opened it and walked in.

"Damien!" I heard some movements coming from the bathroom and the door opened, Chloe running out. She tried to make her way to the door, but I grabbed her waist and stopped her. She had a red face, her eyes were puffy and her nose was running.

"Chloe dammit! You can't run off like that!" Damien grabbed Chloe's wrist and she started kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! I want to go back to my family please!" She pulled away from me and started to attack Damien, kicking at his shins, trying to hit him. He stood there with a pissed off look on his face, while his hand was holding one wrist and the other was blocking her blows.

"Nice work Damien." I scoffed and rolled my eyes and sat on his bed watching him trying to control his mate.

"You're not going anywhere!" Damien grabbed both her wrists and stared Chloe down. She was still crying and she was shaking, terrified of him.

"Let me go back to my family please! I miss them!" Damien shook his head and I watched him. He was getting irritated, his body was rigid and his eyes were slowly turning yellow.

"I said no!" I could heard his bones cracking and I stood up, ready to intervene.

"Screw you!" Chloe raised her leg and kicked him in the nuts. Damien let her go and he fell to his knees, covering his crotch with both hands. Chloe stood there, shocked by what she had done and then she looked over at me. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, like she couldn't understand that she had just kicked a werewolf in his nuts.

"Bravo Damien, way to take care of her." I clapped and stood up, walking over to him. His eyes were watering and he was swearing under his breath.

"Next time why don't you just give her some space?" I bent down and pat his shoulder and then looked to Chloe, if she wanted to run now would be the good time to run before he got up.

"I…I didn't…" She stuttered and opened and closed her mouth a few times before she closed it and looked at him.

"Dammit Chloe." He grunted and slowly stood up, still in pain by the way he stood up and snakingly took a breath.

"Fuck that hurt." He grunted again and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. I ignored Damien for a moment and turned my attention to Chloe.

"I know that you're upset and you want to go home, but you can't. I'm sorry but that is not happening. We will not hurt you and we will not kill you or rape you if that is what you're thinking. We will treat you with the upmost respect and if you need anything, or if Damien is being a little prick to you, come find me and I will deal with him." I looked from Chloe to Damien and he was giving me a glare before he stared at Chloe.

"Why can't I go home?" I pat Damien on the back and started to make my exit.

"That's all on him. He needs to explain it to you. Damien once you're done I will see you in my office." I walked out of the room, leaving them to talk it out. I walked over to my room and closed the door once I was in.

I knew how to make it look like Chloe was dead, I knew what to do in order to make everyone think she was long gone. I knew what I had to for my pack to make sure no one would come looking for her.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It has been 3 weeks since Chloe was gone and nothing had been the same. Chloe was my best friend and she was suddenly torn from my life, her parent's life, and her friend's lives. Everyone that was close to her was mourning the hole that she had filled. We were all missing the bubbly Chloe who rarely had a day where she wasn't smiling. Chloe who was always happy to see you and was always trying to cheer you up if you were down. We all missed that.

"One large black coffee two creams two sugars." I set the coffee on the counter and the customer took it, giving me a thank you. I smiled and grabbed a spray bottle and started wiping down the counter, cleaning any leftover sugar and cream off. I heard the bell on the door opening and closing and just figured that it was the same customer leaving.

"Excuse me?" I looked up and saw a man standing on the other side of the counter, looking at me. I apologized and walked over to the register, standing in front of it.

"Hi. Sorry about that. What can I get you?" I smiled at him and looked him over while he was looking at the menu board. He was tall and big, over 6ft and he had broad shoulders, followed by muscular biceps. He looked like a walking talking brick wall, and the rest of him was just as big.

"I need two large back coffees, one with 3 cream 3 sugars and the other one black." I nodded and rang it into the till and as he paid, I started getting his order ready.

"Thank you, Grace." I turned on my heel and stared at him, feeling a shiver run down my spine. How the hell did he know my name?

"Your nametag." I looked down and felt stupid, of course my name tag. I just felt so jumpy since Chloe had left, everything made me jump.

"Right. Sorry. Little jumpy." I laughed slightly and finished making his coffees. I watched him while I was pouring and looked over his facial features.

He was playing on his phone but I still got a good look at him. He had an almost square jaw, covered with a beard. He had a wider nose, but it didn't look off on his face, and his eyes were a beautiful grey/blue. He was the hottest guy I had seen lately and he made me nervous just with his presence. He had power exuding off of him.

"There you go. Two large coffee." I set the coffees on the counter and he looked up at me, giving me a crooked smile.

"Thanks Grace." I blushed when he set his blue/grey eyes on me. It was like he was looking into my soul.

"You're welcome." I blushed and turned around keeping myself busy with cleaning. My face was red and hot and I felt myself grinning. For a moment I forgot about Chloe missing. I was just a normal teenager who just met the hottest guy ever.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Thank you to the reviewer:

cutie5lexis

Thanks to the follower:

earth17

And the person who added this to their favourites:

earth17


	4. Chapter 4

Another two weeks had passed since I had seen the mysterious stranger and he hadn't been back here to get more coffee. And even though I had only seen him the one time, I had hoped he would back. I hadn't seen someone that attractive in a long time and it would be nice to see his features once more, then I would be over whatever strange fascination I had with him and I would move on.

Me and a new co-worker were working late tonight, and besides the manager, we were the last two here. I was leaving a half hour before he was, he drove and I had to walk, and so I had already started my portion of the cleaning. I was just finishing up, when his deep baritone voice pulled me out of my concentration.

"You're in high school right? 16?" I turned and looked at him, leaning against the counter, eating a muffin that was going to be thrown out tonight. He was tall and bulky, just like the Adonis that I had seen earlier, but he was smaller than him. Still freaky big but much smaller than the Adonis.

"Yeah. Why?" I leaned against the opposite counter and watched him eating the muffin. He had dark brown hair and it always spiked to the left. He had a square jaw that was pointed but not unattractive and his dark brown hair was contrasted with bright green eyes.

"I was just wondering. You don't seem like a 16 year old." He spoke with his mouth full and his nose pressed against the muffin wrapper, trying to get as much muffin off as possible.

"You don't seem like a steroid taking lunatic but I guess we're both surprised." I mumbled under my breath and finished cleaning my last task of the night, and happily took my apron off. I turned and looked at my co-worker, who was giving me a look.

"I'm not a steroid taking lunatic, Grace." He crossed his arms and I could visibly see him starting to get rigid, his body starting to make cracking sounds.

"I didn't think you'd hear that." I awkwardly set my apron down and slowly made my way into the back keeping my eyes on him, until I was out of sight. I thought the conversation was over, until I grabbed my bag and made my way to the front. Colton, my co-worker, was standing there arms still crossed, body still rigid and cracking.

"You should probably get checked out, on account of your body making cracking noises and everything." I stepped away from the counter, keeping my distance. He looked very agitated and I didn't want to stick around in case I said anything else without thinking.

"By Colton!" I called out and quickly walked out of the coffee shop before he would track me down and started making my way home.

It was dark out and the only lights were the streetlights, the stars were hiding behind the clouds, and even if it wasn't cloudy, you wouldn't be able to see the stars very well.

"There was money in my pocket. Shoes on my feet but I always felt like the one black sheep. There was food on the table, a place to sleep. But there's no rest for the one black sheep." I sung along to the melody stuck in my head and kept walking, keeping up a steady pace.

I was determined to get home as quickly as I could. Usually I enjoyed my walks home, but tonight it was darker than usual, cold and windy. I was chilly, I wanted to get home and crawl into bed and go to sleep as soon as possible.

"Two dropouts headed eastbound, Chevy truck with no A/C. Starlight Fort Kearney Campground, said "Why not Tennessee?". Got fire in my bones, boy, got words to say. Lord knows I'm not home." I continued singing along and picked up my pace when I felt a cold rush of wind knock into me.

It hit me like a ton of bricks almost leaving me winded. It came out of nowhere and blew in my face, cold wind whipping at my hair and face. My eyes watered and my cheeks stung from it. I closed my eyes, hoping to wait until it had stopped blowing in my face, and when I opened them again, I let out a scream, falling back on my ass and my hands.

"Grace! Jesus! Stop Screeching!" The man from the coffee shop, the hot one, was standing in front of me, hands on his ears, wincing.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the street at 11:30 at night?!" The man started at me for a minute before he took a sharp inhale of breath and then he exhaled. I looked around, awkwardly standing there while he breathed.

"What are you smelling?" His eyes landed on me and we stared at each other for a minute before he smiled.

"The air here, even though it's in the city is quite fresh." I took a step away from him and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Why are you out here at 11:30 at night?" The man chuckled and looked at me, and amusing look in his eyes.

"Maybe I should ask you that Grace." I rolled my eyes and rocked back and forth on my heels.

"I was just coming from work and it's none of your business. You don't know me." I took a side step off of the sidewalk and back onto the sidewalk, moving around him.

"You don't me Grace. If I don't get to ask about you, you don't get to ask about me." There was an amusing tone is his deep, sexy voice and I blushed, hoping he didn't see it.

"Fine. Bye." I threw my hand up and shot him a short wave and kept walking down the sidewalk. The man watched me go about 10 feet before he laughed again.

"You work with Colton." I turned on my heel and stared at him. He knew Colton? One giant man knew another giant man?

"Yes. How did you know that? You know Colton?" The man, whose name I still didn't know, stared at me and smiled.

"I know Colton. He is a friend's brother. My friend. He just got a job there. He's very excited about it." The man's voice held a different tone that I couldn't quite identify.

"Yeah well Colton needs to get check out. I said something about him being a steroidal lunatic, and I didn't think he heard but he did…" The man watched and listened to me, keeping an amused grin on his face.

"Then he started getting all ridged and stoic and his bones started cracking." The man's amused grin fell and was replaced with a straight face. His eyes held no one emotion and it was a little nerve-wracking seeing all these emotions in his eyes.

"Go home. Now." His voice and tone changed. He was no longer the joking creepy guy, he was the angry creepy guy who just bossed me around.

"Excuse me?" I dropped my hands to my sides and took a step towards him. What the hell was his problem?

"Grace, dammit! Go home now!" There was an authoritative tone to his voice. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel.

"Fine whatever. Asshole." I continued my walk down the street, ignoring any looks he may have passed my way. I hoped I would never see the creepy asshole again.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I gave Colton one job. He was going to get a job where Grace worked and he was going to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't come into trouble. I figured since he was one of the more settled younger wolves he would have no trouble being around humans without feeling the need to go full wolf. But apparently that was the wrong idea. When Grace had told me that his bones started cracking, that he starts getting ridged and stoic, I was more than a little angry.

I saw red. I swore my eyes were starting to turn yellow. I swore I could feel my own body tense up, my own bones starting to crack. I was pissed.

I managed to get over to the coffee shop without giving into my wolf side, and when I saw Colton, I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the shop. We didn't stop walking until we had found an empty alleyway.

"What were you thinking, Colton?" I pushed him against a brick wall of a building and held him there, tight enough to cause him to be uncomfortable but not pain.

"She pissed me off." I growled and pushed him harder. He was not in pain, he could handle it. We could all handle a great deal of pain.

"By a comment? By one simple comment? That's it?" He was silent for a moment and my eyes flashed, my wolf pushing to the very edge, wanting to come out.

"I'm sorry Alpha. I shouldn't have let it get to me." I scoffed and put him down, my hands letting go of his shirt.

"Why did it get to you? Why couldn't you just do your job?" Colton looked at me, the edges of his irises turning yellow. He didn't have as much control over his wolf as I had originally thought.

"I was doing my job, Alpha." I growled low at his sarcastic tone. He had better cut the fucking attitude.

"Explain, now." My wolf was back at the edge pushing. My body started getting ridged. The bones in my feet starting to crack.

"That human…" I cut him off with a growl. I slammed my hand against the wall beside his head and got his full attention.

"That HUMAN is your Luna! You explain to me, right fucking now, why the hell you almost shifted in front of her." Colton looked away from me and relaxed his body. He was showing a sign of submission.

"I am not in full control of my wolf." I took a step back and cross my arms, Colton looking away from me. He was awaiting punishment, punishment that I would not give here.

"Clearly. When we get back to the pack I will deal with your punishment." Colton nodded and I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off the wall. We both started walking back to where my vehicle was, both of us in silence.

"What're you going to do about Grace and Chloe?" I turned and looked at him, eyes guarded. I had Chloe taken care of, but not Grace. Grace would be a challenge.

"I have no idea."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewer:

cutie5lexis

Thanks to the follower:

Lynn Ann 31(couldn't put the . in or else it wouldn't show up)

The person who added this to their favourites:

Lynn Ann 31


End file.
